


21 醉酒

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	21 醉酒

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

21 醉酒

——谁来告诉他眼前这个烂醉如泥的知念侑李是什么情况？？？  
山田凉介结束了工作赶到门把们发在群组里的KTV集合，推开包间的门还没来得及摘下帽子口罩，迎面扑上来一个小小的身影。  
“凉、嗝凉介~”  
眼前这个人挂在他身上，皱着眉头看了看还没摘口罩的他，突然像某种小动物一样凑近了他的脸闻了闻，确定了是想见的人之后咧着嘴露出了傻傻的笑容。  
只不过，随着打出来的嗝涌出来的是混着甜香的酒气。  
“他喝了多少……？”  
青年拉下口罩，放弃和怀里显然已经不能正常对话的恋人寻根问底，转而不满地看向抱着铃鼓给八乙女光疯狂打call的薮宏太。  
“你——说——什——么？”  
队内长兄薮宏太假装没有听见，倒是怕知念摔倒跟在后面的有冈大贵扯着大嗓门企图压过包厢里的音乐声。  
“我说——”山田卡着腰把人捞着，“这小子怎么喝成这样——”  
话还没说完，只觉得怀里的小家伙猛地往下一滑，赶紧又把人拖起来：“啧……”  
“好像是拿错光的杯子喝混了。”有冈大贵也并不清楚末子怎么回事，High过头注意到的时候知念已经进入了别人跟他说什么都只会笑嘻嘻的状态，“知念啊……”  
山田抱稳知念，避开大贵伸过来的手，反而指挥他把知念的外套和包拿过来：“我先送他回去……知念？知念？”  
知念听到他的呼唤又露出傻兮兮的笑容，一个指令一个动作套好了外衣，又被山田把帽子和口罩戴好，乖巧得让帮忙的大贵哥哥忍不住又想上手呼噜头毛——鉴于某个占有欲极强的人盯着，有冈大贵决定还是放弃这个打算。  
“那我们走了。”  
山田凉介半搂半抱着知念侑李，踏上了回家的路程。

“侑李，还好吗？”  
千辛万苦进了家门，山田把知念暂时在沙发上安顿好，收拾完两个人的衣服杂物，倒了醒酒的热水回来，知念还保持着乖乖坐在沙发上的姿势，盯着虚空中的某处发呆。  
“侑李？”他伸出五指在知念的眼前晃了晃。  
知念慢慢地把目光凝在山田脸上，第三次展露出甜美的笑容。  
“亚~麻~酱~”  
被久违的称呼直击内心的山田凉介缓缓举起了双手，按在自己的额头上。  
——糟糕！太糟糕了！  
“亚~麻~酱？”知念仿佛不能理解他的动作，歪着头凑过来去拉扯他的手。山田露在发尾之外的耳朵早就红透了，他不想被恋人看到脸上此刻一定特别槽糕的表情，遮着脸转过头去，没想到知念不依不饶，干脆翻身跨坐在他膝盖上，固执地把他的手按在一边。  
知念看到的是一张嘴角抽搐隐忍着什么表情的脸。  
大概是太想克制却又克制不住，山田脸上的表情居然有些狰狞。  
“亚麻酱……”知念双臂环上对方的脖颈，重复了一遍半个小时前在KTV对他做过的事——像觅食的松鼠凑上前嗅了嗅山田颈间，靠气味确认自己没有认错人，“嗯！亚麻酱！”  
“侑李。”并不爱酒的知念极少有喝醉的时候，眼下这个样子更是难得一见，意外乖顺的小酒鬼的样子让山田突然有些渴，“亚麻酱？”  
“亚麻酱！喜欢！”  
毫无防备的笑脸令山田凉介不自觉咽了咽口水，身上坐着的人还没有丝毫自觉性地挪了挪屁股，欲望的热度瞬间集中他到被磨蹭过的下身。隔着好几层布料被对方与自己同样的性别器官磨蹭的感觉在脑神经中被无限制地放大，山田眼神黯了黯，手指攀上知念的腰带。  
“要脱裤子吗？”青年换了个方向歪着脑袋不解地看他，十分配合甚至是主动地把牛仔裤脱掉，内裤掩着的“小知念”业已摇摇立起，“啊……晚上好！”  
恋人跟性器打招呼的举动彻底绷断了山田脑中最后一根名为理智的弦。  
“知念糖……”  
“在！”  
“你要对自己勾引我的行为负起责任来！”  
——糖衣扒掉一半了，不吃干抹净可是会被神明大人骂浪费食物的！


End file.
